


Resort

by alyssone91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette are strangers, Adrien is not a model, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a good father, I don't know what else to tag, Mrs. Agreste is not die, Multi, No superheroes, Resort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssone91/pseuds/alyssone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Nino having a summer vacation and Nino invited Adrien at the Resort. A lot of things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of the vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic, so, just please enjoy everyone!

It was a summer holiday at university for Adrien and Nino. They were planning to go on a vacation at the best resort name Dupain-Cheng Resort. Nino have been there for like twice already. He wants to bring his man along, this time. "Come on, man. We don't want to be late." Said Nino. "Wait Nino. Chloe wants to join us." Said Adrien sadly. "Ahhh!! That spoil brat, I just want us only." Said Nino. "I agree. But she will blackmail us if we don't bring her." Said Adrien again. "Okay, okay. As long as she bring Sabrina with her. I don't want to spend my night alone in my room later." Joked Nino. Adrien rolled his eyes. "Okay, I will text her." Then, after Adrien finished texting Chloe and she was agreed to brinf Sabrina along.

Meanwhile at the resort, Marinette was busy at the counter. She was a receptionist and Alya, her bestfriend was her assistant. Her parents were the manager for the resort. A lot of guys were flirted with her when they were there. But she rejected them because she was hard-to-get kind of person. Maybe that is the reason why their resort were so famous and popular. Anyway, it's not just that, it's also because of the resort's foods and drinks were also delicious.

After Nino and Adrien picked Chloe and Sabrina up, they were on their way to the resort. "I call the receptionist first, man. Wait a second." Said Nino.

"Hello, it's Dupain-Cheng Resort! How may I help you?" The voice call sweetly. Adrien was amazed on how sweet that voice was. "Hey, dude. It's Nino. Your bestman. I'm on my way to your resort and I need two room for me." Explained Nino.

"Oh! It's you Nino. Thank goodness there's still two room that is not book yet. You should tell me early! So that I can book for you. Don't do that again. I'm your bestfriend, right? Why two room anyway?" That voice asked. Adrien listened to their conversation, not that he eavesdrop bit was curious who was that behind that voice.

"Yeah, I have a friend to come too. It's summer vacation after all. I should introduce them to you later." Said Nino. "Okay, your room already book by my bestfriend. I think I should introduce her to you. She is kind of new staff here." That voice called again

After that, they hung up the phone after said goodbye to each other.

__________

An hour later, they were arrived. It's not Marinette at the counter but another ombre-haired woman. "Welcome to the Dupain-Cheng Resort! How may I help you monsieur and mademoiselle?" She asked after she greeted them with a warm smile. Adrien found it's not the voice at the phone call that early morning.

"We just book two room early at 7. By the way, I've never seen your face before." Nino said in a flirtarious tone.

"Oh! You must be Mari's friend. I'm Alya, new staff. Wait a second, I will call her." The woman said.

"Hey Alya, I thought you left it..." At first she looked down and then up when she saw Nino and the others there. "That's your friend, right?" Asked Alya. "No, Alya. 'Bestfriend' correction." She corrected her.

"Whatever, girl. He's waiting for you." Alya said. After that, Alya disappeared behind the door and left Marinette at the counter.

__________

Adrien was staring at Marinette and thought _W_ _ho's that woman? She is beautiful, if I'm not mistaken, her name is Marinette. Is she the that talk to Nino early? She is gorgeous, now wonder her voice that voice are sweet. Oh my god! Am I staring too long? Her eyes are blue like the ocean and oh! Her hair are down just above her shoulder. This woman is going to be the death of me._ After the long staring, Adrien came back to reality.

"Hey, bestfriend. How may I help you? I believe you already met Alya?" Asked Marinette. "Oh hey dude! Yeah, where is our room? By the way, these are my other dudes, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina." Said Nino again.

Marinette greeted them, "Hai, nice to meet you!" She smile and continue, "You must be the mayor's daughter, mademoiselle? " She asked. "Of course I am." Chloe answered proudly. "You're beautiful, miss." Marinette said. "Why thank you. You don't need to mention that, I know already." Chloe said.

"Oh, Nino, your room at 191 and 192. Enjoy!" Said Marinette cheerfully. After the long talk and the paid, they already head back to their own room.

__________

Nino and Adrien at 191. Where as, Chloe and Sabrina at 192. "Dude, I believe you were staring at Marinette like the whole conversation." Said Nino. Adrien blushed and said, "What?! I thought no one notice. I feel like love at the first sight." He smile. "You're disgusting, man." Said Nino with a disgusted face.

"Seriously, I mean it. Is she a good person?" Adrien asked curiously. "Oh, dude! You want to get to know her, I see. You really got it bad. She is a good person and all ears if you have problem. She is nothing like Chloe." Nino confirmed.

Before Adrien answer, Nino continue, "One thing you really need to know is she is hard to get, if you want to be with her. When we were in highschool, a lot of guys want to be with her but she rejected them. Not because she was in a relationship it actually because she really doesn't want in a relationship because we know a lot of people ended up their relationship with fight and heartbroken and all. That's the reason why. I see there is nothing change in her until now." Nino give the detail to Adrien.

"First of all, dude, I want to get to know her better first. After we get together, I won't hurt her feeling." Said Sdrien dreamily. "You really are disgusting." Said Nino.

"I head to restaurant first, if you need anything just call me." Nino said. "Why don't you bring me along?" Questioned Adrien. "Because you will talk about her non-stop." Answered Nino. "I see." Said Adrien. Then, a couple of minutes later, Nino left Adrien in the room.


	2. Get to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He spotted Marinette sitting at the bench outside of the restaurant. And then he thought, 'This is bad.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Adrien was laying on the couch. Thinking about the bluebell eyes woman with her hair down and a cute, beautiful face. Then, a bell rang interrupted him.

"Who's that?" Adrien called. "It's Marinette. I think Nino left his jacket at the counter." Marinette said. Adrien ran to the door and excitedly open the door. "H-hey Marinette. That dude is forgetful sometimes, don't mind him." He said and stuttered a bit.

Then, she chuckled, "Yes, he is totally a forgetful person. I thought he already left it behind after he go to university." Marinette confirmed. _How cute when she chuckled!_ Adrien thought. After that, Adrien takes the jacket away from Marinette's hands and their hands brushed each other and both blushed as red as tomato.

"W-why d-don't you get inside and have some cup of tea?" He suggested. "Sure, I still have another 45 minutes before duty calls." She smile. "Great!" Said Adrien excitedly and grabbed Marinette's arm along with him. She was shocked by his reaction and Adrien realized what had he done. "Sorry, I just really excited." He said. "That's okay, I really get use to it." She said.

__________

Adrien gave her tea to her and she thanked him. Adrien thought he should thank Nino after this because he left him with the amazing girl in the world. "So, why did you work here?" He asked. "My parents own this resort, so I help them. Actually, I study about fashion but it's summer right? So, I take a vacation to spend my time with my family." She answered and continue, "what about you Adrien? What did you study?" She asked.

Hearing his name from the beautiful person melted his heart. "You're a lovely person Marinette. I am a physics student because I want to be a physics teacher in the future." He said cheerfully.

"Wow! I hope your dreams on being a physics teacher will become true." She said. "Thank you, Marinette. Can I just call you Mari?" He asked. "Sure, I like that." They continue talked and getting to know each other. Adrien getting started to fall in love with her more. What Nino just described about her was true. "I guess, I should leave, see you later." She waved and he waved back. The word 'later' doesn't mean tomorrow, right? It can be tonight.

__________

Adrien learned that Marinette's favourite colour is pink. Her favourite season is summer. Her birthday. She wanted to be fashion designer and other things too. He wondered who inspired her on being a fashion designer. If it was his father, he thought she will be lucky.

An hour later, Nino came back to the room with a face Adrien couldn't described. Nino said, "Hey, bro. I saw Mari come out from this room and her cheek are full with pink colour. I wonder what did you just did to her." He hummed and playing his chin with his fingers.

Adrien blushed at his comment and said, "What?! I didn't do anything to her! I swear!" Adrien exclaimed. "Hmm, whatever, I'm going to take a shower now." Nino said. "Hey, bro. You left your jacket at the counter." Said Adrien. "Oh, haha. You know me." Nino said and then, he took the shower.

__________

A moon comes out of it's hiding. Adrien went to the counter reception but it's not Marinette at the counter but Alya. Adrien felt dissapointed but then, a light bulb appeared above his head.

He comes to Alya and asked, "Hey, Alya, right?" She just simply nodded. He continue, "have you seen Marinette?" He asked. "Yeah, she's at the restaurant helping other staff since she is not busy right now. If you want to spend more time with her. Here, take this." Alya said.

Alya gave something written on the paper that have timetable and Adrien took it. It was Marinette's schedule. _This is really great_ He thought. "Just don't tell Mari that I give you her schedule, she will kill me." Alya warned. Adrien just laughed and thanked her.

As soon as he arrived at the restaurant, he spotted Marinette sitting at the bench outside of the restaurant that facing the sea and beach.

When he took a step, he saw Chloe ran to him. _This is bad_ He thought bitterly. "Adrikinsss!" Shouted Chloe. She wrapped her hands around his neck and Adrien pushed her shoulder slowly.

He didn't want Chloe to be his first kiss because his heart already captured by Marinette. "You were late Adrikins! You should come early! So that you can spend your time with me more! I'm heading to my room right now! But that's okay, we will do this tomorrow night!" She said.

"Uhh, okay." Adrien not sure and why did he just agreed to her? "Great! That means YES! Lets go Sabrina!" She took Sabrina's hand and they headed to their room.

 _Thank goodness she's gone_ Adrien thought with a sighed of relief. When he turned around at the bench, Marinette was nowhere to be seen. He could feel his dissapointment. "Maybe tomorrow. " Adrien whispered to himself. After that, he headed back to his own room. Nino already asleep and he joined him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can give me idea and support to make me continue my next chapter. I'm not going to post another chapter tommorow because I'm busy.


	3. In the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien an Nino spent their morning with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. By the way, guys, just ignore my spelling mistake. I will correct them in the future.

In the morning, Adrien woke up with excitement. He looked at Marinette's schedule, 8 she was free at 8 am- 9 am. Adrien and Nino decided to go to the beach near the resort.

As soon as they locked the door, Chloe and Sabrina appeared. "Hey, guys. Where are you going to?" Sabrina asked. "We're going to the beach." Answered Adrien. "Oh my god! We're heading to the same location! What a lucky coincident." Exclaimed Chloe. She took Adrien's hand along with her. Nino could read Adrien's expression, it means he needed help. Ninio just laughed and Adrien wanted to kill him.

At the beach, Alya and Marinette were relaxing. "This weather is nice, Alya." Said Marinette looking at the sky. "I agree with you. Can I ask you something?" Asked Alya. "Sure, go ahead." Answered the dark hair woman. "What do you think about Adrien?" Alya asked. Marinette was shocked at her sudden question, but she answered anyway. "He seems so nice, handsome and cute too. I've never seen someone like that since I was teenagers." She said. "You've got it bad, girl! Finally! Someone had captured your heart, girl!" Alya teased. Marinette blushed. "What?! I don't feel about him that way! I was just describing about his personality." She defended herself. Alya just laughed. "Keep denying your feeling, Mari. I know he's going to capture your heart, anyway." Said Alya confidently. "Hmm, if you say so." Said Marinette. They continued their activity looking at the sky.

__________

As the four friends arrived, Adrien spotted a dark hair woman from the back. He knows too well who is that. But today, she wore a hat and spectacle. She looked even more beautiful like that. Her laughed made her even more cuter. He had an idea. "Hey, guys. How about we go to Mari and Alya?" Adrien asked. "That's a good idea, man. Lets go." Chle and Sabrina didn't complain or protested anything, they also agreed with them.

They went from the back, so that Alya and Marinette didn't notice. Someone covered Marinette's eyes and she jumped a little. Then, Marinette took those hands away and revealing a blonde boy with his green eyes.

"Adrien! Dont do that! You scared me to death! I thought there is someone wanted to kidnap me or something." She crossed her arms. "Okay, okay! I won't do that again." Adrien laughed. Marinette pushed him playfully so that it means that she was angry. It was actually not. Adrien kept laughing at her reaction.

__________

After settled down, they all sat together like having a picnic. They talked about each other more. A minute later, Chloe felt hot and wanted to head back to her own place and so was Sabrina. That makes the day even more better for Adrien.

"Hey, want to join me at the jetski?" Adrien asked. "Sure, just need to be back before 9." Marinette said. "And, why is that?" He pretended he didn't know. "I need to be going back to work at the counter reception." She answered. "Sounds fine by me, my lady." He flirted. She just blushed.

Adrien just realized what he just said. "Sorry, I didn't m-mean to say that." He said. "Hahaha, that's okay. You just make me sounds like an old woman. That's why I laughed." She reasoned and laughed. "Hmm, princess, perhaps?" He asked. She just kept blushing. He enjoy watching this woman blushed.

"Whatever you want, Adrien. I think I should give you a nickname too." She smirked. Adrien gulped. "Base on your outfit. It's black. Hmm, let me think... aha! Chat Noir? Kitty? My kitty? It suits you." She asked. It was now Adrien's turned to blush and he answered, "I like the third one or you can use all of them." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, minou. I only get a few minutes left." She said. "Alright, lets go, my lady." Adrien said.

Once Adrien got into the jetski, he offered his hand to Marinette and she took it. His hand felt gentle for Marinette. For Adrien, her hand felt so soft. Adrien drove the boat and Marinette tried to stand up. "Be careful, princess. If not, you will get drown." Adrien warned. "This is the best day ever! You're an amazing driver, Adrien!" She shouted and lifted her arms up like in a titanic. Adrien just smile at her excitement.

They also saw Nino and Alya did the same thing as them. Once they headed back to the beach, Adrien was the one that got down first. Being the gentleman he was, he also offered his hand like early. When Marinette took it, she could feel something pushed her forward. And now, Marinette was laying on top of Adrien and they both blushed. Both looking at each other's eyes.

"Wow, falling for me already?" Adrien joked. Marinette ignored his playful question. "I-I-I'm s-sor-ry, I didnt m-mean to do that." Stuttered Marinette. "Yeah, I know." Said the blushing Adrien. Soon enough, both of them headed back to the resort awkwardly.

Without noticing, Alya snapped the picture of them before they got up. _This will going to be interesting_ thought Alya mischievously. She and Nino also headed back to the resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may will be posting my next fic on Friday. Where do you guys always reading a fic? On laptop or mobile phone?


	4. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette's parents heard a loud 'aww' from the outside of the kitchen and they hurriedly went to the place where the heard that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the next chapter!

Adrien had to keep his promise on going with Chloe tonight. Besides, if he lucky enough, he will meet Marinette tonight. Tonight was going to be his last day to stay at this Dupain-Cheng Resort. He will leave tomorrow. He didn't realize times travelled so fast. Maybe it was because he spent the day at the resort with Marinette.

As the night comes, Adrien waited outside of his room for Chloe to show up. Tonight must be his bad day because he will got stuck with Chloe like the whole night. "Adrihoney!" Shouted Chloe excitedly. "Chloe, can you behave yourself? It's pretty embarassing." Said Adrien angrily. "Of course I can't control myself around you. You're my boyfriend, after all." Answered Chloe. Adrien gulped. "I'm not your boyfriend Chloe. You should find someone else other than me." Said Adrien uninterestedly.

They walked side by side still holding on to their conversation. "Why did you say that?" Asked Chloe. "Someone already captured my heart." Said Adrien straight forward. Chloe crossed her arms angrily. "We can just be friend or bestfriend." Continued Adrien. She just hummed angrily. _She is so annoying._ Thought Adrien.

__________

As soon as they arrived, Adrien saw Marinette at the restaurant and his face look dreamily and Chloe noticed that. "Why your face look like that?! Don't ever tell me that silly receptionist the one that already captured your heart!" She exclaimed.

"Hey, don't talk bad things about her like that!" Warned Adrien. "Huh?! That's how she looks like, ugly and clumsy. Not as gorgeous as me!" Shouted Chloe. "Just shut up, Chloe. If not, I'm going back to my room, right now." Said Adrien. "Okay, okay. You win! Lets go." Said Chloe with mischievous smile appeared on her face, her plan was still in progress.

As they went at their table, Marinette was at the kitchen. Chloe's plan already finished, just waited for something to show up and her plan was going to work. She called Sabrina and asked her to go to the restaurant. While they were choosing an order on the menu, Sabrina already arrived as she asked. They sat in a separated way. Adrien and Chloe on the left while Sabrina on the right.

Adrien just sat there awkwardly. 'I hope Nino is here to take me away from Chloe.' After that, Nino showed up and waved at him. Nino went to hang out with Alya since she was free. He knows that Marinette was busy but tonight, she works at the restaurant at the kitchen and he could stalk her. Such a stalker he was. He already tasted their foods and drinks but wonder who was the chef.

"Chloe, I want to go to the toilet." Said Adrien. "Okay, don't be late Adrikins!" Reminded Chloe. He ignored the nickname she gave him. "Okay, just a couple of a minute." Said Adrien. Actually, he lied to her.

He went to the kitchen quietly, didn't want to make any noises but got caught by a certain bluebell eyes that he adores the most. "Hye, Adrien. What are you doing. Spying on me." Asked Marinette jokingly. He just blushed. "Just kidding." Continued Marinette. He let a sighed of relief to hear that she was just joking around. "Oh, I was just, um, want to check out who's the chef that makes the foods delicious." Explained Adrien. "Oh, you want to meet them?" Asked Marinette. Adrien just nodded. "Wait here. I call them." Adrien could see she was heading to the big man and a short woman that looks a lot like Marinette, the different is just that the woman looks like chinese.

__________

"Mom, dad. Say hi to Adrien." Said Marinette happily. Oww, _that's her parents? So cute._ Thought Adrien. "Hi." They said at the same time and Adrien replied them. "So, these are the chefs, Marinette?" Asked Adrien. "Yeah. And also my parents." Answered Marinette.

"I'm Adrien Agreste, Mr. And Mrs...?" Said Adrien. "I'm Tom Dupain, just call me Tom. Here is my wife, Sabine Cheng, just call her Sabine." Answered Tom. "Isn't Gabriel Agreste your favourite fashion designer, honey?" Asked Sabine sweetly at Marinette. "Oh, yeah! Wait a second... you are HIS SON?!" Suprised Marinette. "Yeah. I thought you know already from the start." Joked Adrien. She just rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you have met his son, sweetheart." Called Sabine. Marinette hummed in agreement. "Anyway, mom and dad, I'm going to give these orders to Mrs. Chle and Mrs. Sabrina. Just continue your chat without me." Marinette explained to them. Marinette was dissapered from the kitchen after that. They continued their chat.

__________

"What took Adrien so long?" Chloe wondered. She spotted Marinette coming to her direction and she signal Sabrina to get ready. As soon as she arrived, she gave them their orders. When she was going to head back to the kitchen, Sabrina tripped Marinette by using her feet. She was tripped on the ground. Her forehead was bleeding and Chloe just laughed at her.

Adrien and Marinette's parents heard a loud 'aww' from the outside of the kitchen and they hurriedly went to the place where they heard that sound. Adrien saw Marinette on the ground and his eyes were wide and ran to her. "Are you okay, Mari? Oww, you're bleeding." Said Adrien worriedly. "I told you already, Adrien. She's just clumsy." Said Chloe but they ignored her. "I'm okay. Don't worry." Answered Marinette. She tried to stand up but she couldn't because her feet were too hurt to make her able to stand up.

"Don't worry Tom, Sabine. If you don't mind, I'm going to bring her to my room, tonight." Explained Adrien. He could see a tense in Sabine's face. "Okay, okay. Take care of my daughter, Adrien. I trust you." Said Sabine in a mixed of worried and serious tone. "By the way, my room at 191." Said Adrien quickly. Then, Adrien carried Marinette like a bridal-style and headed to his room.

__________

Adrien knocked on the door by using his foot. "Hurry up, Nino." Shouted Adrien. "Wow, man. No need to be angry. For your information, you think I don't know you use your foot to knock?" Called Nino from inside the room. Before Adrien could answer, Nino already unlocked the door key He was surprised to see Adrien carried Marinette. _You totally got it bad, man._ Thought Nino.

As he got inside, Adrien laid Marinette on the bed. "Care to explain what is going on, dude?" Asked Nino and he crossed his arms. "Don't you see she was bleeding, bro? Someone tripped her." Said Adrien worriedly. He couldn't control his emotion when it comes to his lady. "I bet it was Chloe." Nino predicted. "I thought so too." Answered Adrien. Adrien took a flass of water for Marinette to make her feel even better.

__________

On the other hand, Chloe's plan didn't go as she expected. Because of her jealousy, she did anything to get Adrien's attention. She felt like she was going to give up. Maybe for the best, she was going to find someone else.

When Adrien walked passed by the door, he suddenly heard someone talking about his princess. He reversed back and heard what they were talking about. Ke knows that voice very much. That voice belongs to Chloe. Nino was actually right, it was Chloe's plan at the restaurant. She used Sabrina so that Adrien didn't blame her.

After Adrien told Nino what was actually happening. Nino hurriedly called Alya. "Hey, Alya." Called Nino and continued, "do you mind if Mari sleep here tonight?" Asked Nino.

"Yeah, sure. Is she okay? I heard about the incident from Tom and Sabine." Alya said with corncerned. He watched as Adrien put plaster on injured part of Marinette's forehead while she was sleeping. Then, he answered Alya's question. "I think she is getting better." Said Nino. Alya already suggested that Marinette should take a rest at their room.

It's not like Alya and Marinette live far away from the resort. Their apartment was like around two blocks away from the resort.

Adrien watched Marinette slept so soundly. _How come someone hate such a wonderful woman like you._ He thought. Nino called for his name and thought he should take a rest after tonight's incident. Nino slept on the couch while Adrien sat next to Marinette. Just in case she needed anything. "Sleep well, My lady, princess." He whispered and kissed her forehead. Without knowing, he slept as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I don't expect my teacher gave me a lot of h/w.


	5. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was now leaving the resort with Nino and he missed her so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you to just call me Mrs. Typo because in every chapter there will always a spelling mistake that I made.

As the sun raised up in the morning, Marinette woke up in an unfamiliar place. "Where am I?" She whispered to herself. Adrien already woke up and left the room and she still didn't remember that he took care of her last night. 'Am I not in my bedroom? Where's Alya? I just remember that someone trip me and then, everything is dark.' She thought.

Suddenly, Adrien walked in the bedroom. "Aah, Mari. You already woke up." Adrien said happily and his towel still wrapped around his legs revealing his six packed, his sexy body and his abs. He just finished his shower.

"What are you doing in my apartment, Adrien?" She asked sleepily, ignoring the fact and didn't admit that his body looks muscular. He bursted out a laugher. "What's so funny?" She asked inquisitively. "Actually, you're in our ROOM, my lady." He said. "Oh no, what did you do to me?!" She asked. Her feelings mixed with anger and panicked. She covered her body with her arms protectively.

"Nothing! You don't remember about last night?Someone tripped you, princess. I feel bad about it. Moreover, your parents already gave a permission for you to stay here." He mentioned. "Oh, I remember. It's just that I-I-I th-thought... never mind. By the way, Adrien thank you so much. I don't know what I'll do without your help." She smiled weakly.

"Oh, that's not a problem, my lady. In fact I enjoy lifting you up, anyway. You are lighter than I thought you would be." He flirted. She blushed. _I enjoy seeing her blush. It's cute. Maybe I have a chance? She totally is hard-to-get. How to make her in love with me?_ He thought. "You are unbelievable." She pushed him playfully in the arm. "My lady, I know you want to touch my muscular body. At least you should have mention. I don't mind at all." He smirked. She blushed even more scarlet. "Huh, I give up, I'm leaving now before your flirting reach maximum." She crossed her arms and started to stand up and walked passed him.

He grabbed her arm. "Hey, do you mind if I come back here during school day?" He asked. "Yeah, sure. But I'm not here. After summer holiday, I'm leaving for university after attending a college. There will be someone take over my job, obviously. He's around 35 years old, I think." "Oh, okay, then... wait a minute. He? Don't flirt with him. He was too much older for you. Please, take my advice. If not, you will regret it." He said. "Aww, my kitty is protective, I'm not going to flirt with him, i think you already know that. Anyway, you can text me if you want to hang out, we can bring Alya and Nino." She said. "Can't it just be the two of us?" He asked flirtatiously. "Shut up, you, silly kitty." She said.

"But I don't even have your phone number. I mean, how will we hang out if we can't text each other?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. Shame on me. Here." She took her phone away from her pocket and gave it to him. He was really excited. _Finally, I got her phone number!_ He thought. After he saved her phone number under the name 'My Lady♥' he gave it back to her. "Adrien, I think I should leave. Today is your last day, right? I don't want to intrude you and Nino pack your things." Her face looked sad. "Yeah, that's okay. I think it's getting late. If you want me to leave half naked. I don't mind." He stated. "You. Totally. Are. A. Flirt." She said slowly, word by word.

Then, Adrien wore his shirt and jacket on. He followed behind when Marinette reached out the doorknob of the room to leave, she heard someone talking. "Leaving already, Mari? How's your feeling?" It was Nino who asked the question. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though." She said. Without expecting, Adrien kissed her cheek. Quickly she rotate the doorknob and went out. Nino came closer to Adrien and tapped his right shoulder. "Bro, were you flirting?" Nino asked. Adrien blushed. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just want her to feel better." He didn't admit that he was actually flirting. "Whatever you say, dude. We need to pack and leaving at 12 noon." Nino said and Adrien just nodded.

__________

After they finished packing away all of their clothes, they went downstairs that lead them to head to the lobby. They spotted Alya and Marinette at the lobby and ran to them while waiting for Chloe and Sabrina. Adrien hugged Marinette really tight. As if he didn't want to leave her and she was shocked at first, but she hugged him back. "I know you are going to miss me, princess." Said Adrien jokingly. She quickly broke away from the hug and pushed him just like in the room recently. "As if. In your dreams, chaton." Said Marinette. "Anyway, we will meet again after this summer end." She said with a mischievous smile appeared on her face. "What do you mean?" He had no idea. She just laughed, didn't answer his question and leave him with question floated on his mind.

Chloe and her so called 'bestfriend' Sabrina, arrived at the lobby a minute later. Chloe, whenever she saw Marinette, she always avoided her gaze and she pretended she had nothing to do about last night. After that, thay walked over to the parking lot and search for Adrien's car. After they sent Chloe and Sabrina back to the Mayor Borgueois's (I don't know how to spell it) Hotel, they went back to their apartment building.

__________

When they arrived at their apartment and organized their stuff, Adrien felt relief and saw Nino's corncerned towards him. "You okay, dude?" Asked Nino. "Yeah, fine, man. I just feel relief that we finally got separated from Chloe, now and I feel like I miss Mari already." His face dropped. "Hmm... why don't you just text her? I bet you already got her phone number." Nino recommended. "Oh, yeah. By the way, dude. If you're tired, just go to sleep." Said Adrien. "You are rude, bro. You don't want me to interrupt you flirting with her on the phone, right?" Teased Nino. "W-what? I-I-I don't mean it that way!" He protested. "Relax, dude. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, it's 3 p.m and you're right, I need sleep." Said Nino. "Yeah, go take a rest, bro." Said Adrien. Nino went to his bedroom and slept after about 5 minutes later.

Adrien sat on the couch and were going to text his Marinette. When he opened his WhatsApp application, he saw two unread message from his dad. He opened the text just in case it might be important.

 **Father: Son, I think you already done with your**  
**vacation. If so, can you please go to the**  
**Agreste Mansion around 7 p.m and have**  
**your dinner here?**

  
**Father: Me and your mother have something**  
**important to discuss with you.**

Adrien thought for a second and when he started to type his answer, he saw his father was online and quickly replied his word.

 **Adrien: Yeah. I was at my apartment right now.**  
**Sure, dad. I'll be there tonight. Can I**  
**bring Nino with me?**

  
**Father: Oh, I'm sorry, Adrien. Unfortunately, no.**  
**This have something to do with our**  
**family stuff.**

  
**Adrien: Ohh. Okay, then. I'll have Nino knows.**

  
**Father: Thanks for the understanding, son. I'll**  
**make sure Nino have his treat later.**

  
**Adrien: It's not a problem, dad.**

__________

After that, his father was offline and he srill wondered why these 'important meeting' had something to do with him and also what does it mean by what Marinette just said on the resort. He erased those thought away from his mind. He remembered he wanted to message Marinette because he missed her so bad. So, he text her pretended to be stranger.

**Adrien: Hey there, beautiful!**

Adrien greeted and he still waited for her responds but she still offline. While waiting, he stalked her profile photo. Her picture was she and Alya wore a dress and they both looked like a princesses. 'I know I call her princess for a reason' He thought and smile to himself like an idiot. He quickly saved her profile photo. Then, his phone buzzed several times. He hit the back button and saw it was a text from his crush.

**My Lady♥: Hello (?)**

  
**My Lady♥: Who's this? Where did you get my**  
**number? Gender?**

 _Aww, she's panick. I should see her face. This is why I love her so much. No doubt. She doesn't want any strangers to have her phone number without having her permission._ He was lost in thought. But then, _oh crap! I need to answer her._ He thought.

 **Adrien: I'm a guy who had stay at your resort.**  
**Your number? I get it myself.**

  
**My Lady♥: Ohh. How many days you were**  
**staying at the resort?**

  
**Adrien: Hmm. 3 days and 2 night, actually.**

  
**My Lady♥: Oh my gosh! You're Adrien?! Oh yeah,**  
**I almost forgot that I gave you my**  
**number. Hahah. Shame on me. I'm**  
**now sounds like Nino.**

  
**Adrien: Wow, you figure it out so fast! How do you**  
**know, my lady?**

  
**My Lady♥: It's easy. You're the only guest who**  
**had stayed at the resort for 3 days**  
**and one night. And on the text? Who**  
**else call me 'my lady' other than you,**  
**kitty.**

 _Clever woman_ He thought.

 **Adrien: It's nice texting with you but I have to go,**  
**princess. Have a nice day! Goodbye♥**

  
**My Lady♥: What does that emoji supposed to**  
**mean? :p**

"Why I gave her love emoji? Oh my god! She's not going to like me anymore. No, Adrien. Think positive. I need to come up with a reason." He whispered.

 **Adrien: Sorry, Mari. The love emoji was near to**  
**the goodbye emoji. So, I accidentally click**  
**the wrong emoji. I've use both recently.**  
**So, yeah.**

  
**My Lady♥: Hmm, I don't trust you enough. By the**  
**way, I have to leave. You know? The**  
**resort? Good evening and bye kitty.**

  
**Adrien: Goodbye, my lady.**  
__________

After they finished text each other, Adrien took a small nap on the couch. When he woke up, it was already 5:45 p.m. He took a quick shower and he needed to be early. His apartment and the Agreste Mansion were far from each other. It might took a long journey. Nino was still sleeping, he was a sleepy head.

So, he had to leave Nino a shsort notes. Telling him he won't be at the apartment until 11 p.m, maybe. He knows Nino will probably understand. Then, he drove his car to the mansion with a butterfly in his stomach. He hope it was not an opposite of the good news his father wanted to tell him.

About 45 minutes later, he arrived in front of the mansion. There was a security outside the gate and he opened it for him. After he parked his car, he came out of his car and walked inside the mansion. There goes Nathalie invited him to go to the dinning room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On last Thursday was my horrible day because we were playing tower up and I've got this number that force me to cluck like a chicken, it's obviously embarassing but it quite fun actually. By the way, can you guys do me a favor? This question I need to answer on tuesday during English lesson which is:  
> -There are 2 doors  
> -one lead to happiness  
> -and one is the opposite  
> -there are two men  
> -one man telling the truth  
> -the other is lies  
> -the problem is you don't know which one is the lie  
> -you are offer to ask a question to them because you want to know which one telling the truth  
> -the question is: what is you question? ( 1 question only)
> 
> Please help me!!!


	6. Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the discussion lead to good news or bad news? He needed to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your next chapter! Mr and Mrs Agreste were now in these chapter. I just want a happy Agreste. Sorry about that.

"Good evening, son. Come on, take a seat." Gabriel said with a smile. "Oh, good evening, dad.Where's mom, by the way?" Adrien asked because he didn't see his mother inside the dining room. Then, both of them took a seat.

"She's in the kitchen, probably helping other maids with the dinner. She will come out in a minute." Gabriel said. "Oh. Mom is a kind-hearted. No wonder you choose her as a wife." Teased Adrien. Gabriel blushed (?) Really? "Yeah, probably. You haven't change from child until you're like this. You still like to make a joke around." He noticed his son hadn't change. It was good, by the way.

They continued chatted until Mrs. Agreste appeared in the dining room. She took a noticed they laughed until their face were as red a tomatoes. "Oh, looks like it is an interesting conversation there." Shez said and they stopped laughing.

"Dear, come join us. We are actually waiting for you." Gabriel invited. "Okay. Other maids will bring the foods here any minute." She said. Then, she took her seat.

They talked with each other and hims mom noticed Adrien's changed of mood. "Your face look sad, sweetheart. You can share with us if you have a problem." She suggested. "Oh, uh, n-no. N-nothing's wrong, mom. It's just that, you know? Why you guys invited me here? Is it a good news or a bad news?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm, you're a cat, Adrien. Don't worry about it we'll tell you after we finish eating our foods. Actually, there are two reasons we invited you here, son." Said Gabriel.

"Oh, hahaha. Yeah, I'm a cat. Can you tell me what are these two reasons?" Adrien asked shyly.

"Tell him, dear." He pointed at Mrs. Agreste. "It's a secret Adrien. We can only tell you one reason which is... you don't realize you just come here twice a month since you started university? Of course we probably miss you, honey. We know you are busy with your study. Now, you become much handsome, sweetheart." She said.

Adrien blushed and the colour on his cheek were not just red but turns into a deep scarlet.

"Oh, yeah. About that, um, sorry about it. I will make it up for you, guys. I will bring you guys on a vacation during holiday. So, the second reason is?" Said Adrien. "Second reason? We've tell you already, it will be after we finish our dinner, right? By the way, you don't need to do that but actually you can bring us on a vacation, though." Laughed Gabriel.

"Ugh! I'm dying to know!" Adrien groaned. His parents just laughed at his reaction.

__________

"Sir, ma'am. I'm sorry to interrupt you... but... your dinner is ready." Said one of the maid. "That's okay. Thanks, Christina." Mrs. Agreste thanked her.

"Shall we eat?" Adrien asked. "Looks like someone is starving." Gabriel teased. Then, Mrs. Agreste continued, "or he wants to finish early to hear the news." She laughed.

Adrien groaned and started eating his dinner. Sometimes his parents were annoying but he obviously love them.

__________

After finished eating, Adrien wiped his mouth with handkerchief. Same goes to his parents. He started to talk. "So?" He started. "Huh?" His parents gasped at the same time.

"You know what I mean!" He cried. "Relax, sweetheart. We're just messing with you. Lets make a deal. Answer us honestly, okay?" Her voice was cheered turned into a serious tone. Adrien gulped but just nodded. He couldn't find a word to answer her.

"Okay, take a deep breath. Lets start the discussion. This news is actually a bad news but it will turn out to be a good news if you have this things on you." Emily (?) Said. (I don't know what is his mother's name. Sorry).

"What do you mean?" Asked Adrien. "Son, Mayor Bourgeois is trying to set you up with his daughter bit we actually don't like the idea. I'm afraid he's after our money." Said Gabriel. Before Adrien could answer, Emily said, "He gives us three years. If not, you will end up with Chloe."

__________

"We hope you find someone special in your life or can we say... your future bride-to-be." His parents hoped. "Actually I have... but she's not mine. Not yet, anyway. Still in process, actually. Haha." He wrapped his hand around his neck nervously.

"Oh, that's a good news. You should make her yours, quickly. May I ask what's her name?" Emily asked. Adrien tried to fight his blushed. "Her name is M-marinette. She is hard-to-get, mom, dad... but I'm not going to give up easily." He said.

"Aww, looks like she's just like your mother. Hard-to-get. It probably took me two years for her to fall in love with me." Said Gabriel and winked at his lovely wife.

Emily couldn't hide her blushed. "Don't bring that topic, Gabriel. What's her last name, sweetie?" She asked tried to change the topic.

__________

"Dupain-Cheng." Said Adrien. "As in... the... Dupain-Cheng Resort?" Asked Emily. "Oh, yeah. Her parents own the resort. How do you know?" He asked, confused. "Don't ask me how. That is the famous resort in France, Adrien. I always want to go there. Is that where you were going on a vacation?" She asked.

"Yeah. I can bring you there if you want." He confirmed. "Adrien, can you tell us more about this girl? Like, how did you met? Is she a good person and a lot more, please." Gabriel stated.

__________

"Our first meeting was at the resort. She's a receptionist and also Nino's bestfriend and..." His conversation was cut out by his mother asking a question, "Nino's bestfriend? You should've known her since you meet Nino, don't you think?" Emily asked.

"Aaah, no, mom. I just becone Nino's bestfriend during this university. He and Marinette since highschool. It's not like we go to the same highschool." He answered. "But you should've meet her at your university, right?" Gabriel was confused.

"No, dad. Right now, she is still in college and are going to graduate. She's younger than me, actually. I'm one years older than her." He said. "Doesn't it weird, Nino becomes Marinette's bestfriend? It's not like they are the same age. I think... there's something happen between them that make them closer." Emily said.

"Yeah. But Nino refuse to tell me how come they become closer. I didn't want to force him to tell me about it." Adrien said. "Oh, that's okay. Don't force him, sweetie." Said Emily.

They continued chatted about Marinette's personality and told them that she was different than any other girls.

Then, there was something in Emily's mind and she asked his dear husband, "How's your designs going, honey?" Waiting for his responds. "Still in progress, actuall..." He said and was cut off by Adrien's voice.

"I just remember. Speaking of designs, you're Marinette's idole, dad. She wants to be just like you. Creative and talented." He said. "Really?! That will be great. Bring her here sometime." Gabriel suggested.

_________

"Sure, mom, dad. I think it's getting late. I should go home by now." Excused Adrien. It was already 9:30 p.m. He sure had already told Nino he was going to be home around 11 p.m. Looks like it was changed of plan. But that was okay, Nino could eat his dinner early.

"Here. Don't forget to give Nino his treat and say thank you for his understanding." Gabriel handed the food to Adrien. "Sure, dad." Said Adrien.

His parents walked him out of the mansion. He kissed both of their cheeks and exchanged goodbyes and went to where he parked his car.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He ignored it first and went inside his car and started the engine. While waiting, he then, unlocked his phone's screen and saw it was a text from Nino.

He opened his contact and saw he just sent an image? Really? At this time?

__________

 **Adrien: What is that image?**  
**Nino: Just download it. You're gonna love it, man.**

He downloaded the picture. Then, a blushed appeared on his face. 'Did he just caught that picture? Or I bet it was Alya.' He thought still blushing.

 **Adrien: Where the heck did you just got that**  
**picture from?**

  
**Nino: It was from my going-to-be a girlfriend.**

  
**Nino: I know you're going to make it as a**  
**wallpaper and thinking about it and imagine**  
**that you already kiss her. Hahah! :p**

  
**Adrien: Shut it, Nino. Just continue your sleep, sleepy head. I'm going to go hone right meow. Dad said thank you for your understanding and he bring some food for you.**

**Nino: Cat pun?! Huh, whatever, dude. It's not a problem and I'm hungry right now. Just wait for you to come home, man.**

  
**Adrien: Talk to you later.**

__________

He was thinking on changing his wallpaper as he and Marinette at the beach when their face almost brush each other's lips. Then, he quietle chaged his home screen wallpaper. After that, he drove his car to his apartment.

When he arrived at his apartment, Nino already ran to Adrien to take his treat. _He must be really starving._ Adrien thought.

"Man, if you don't mind. I'm going to go to bed." Said Adrien. "Sure, man. Go ahead." Nino answered.

Adrien went to his bed and turned off the light. At first, he was thinking about a girl who happened to steal his heart quiet fast over and over again. At last, his eyes were closed and and went into a deep and peaceful slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Typhoon game is amazing but crazy at the same time. Can make you stress out.


	7. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without expecting, one year has passed. Marinette was really excited on her first day at fashion university at University of Notre Dame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella scene included in this chapter. Sorry I spoiled it. HAHA.

Without expecting, one year has passed. Marinette was really excited on her first day at fashion university at University of Notre Dame. After all this time, she studied really hard to reach her career. Now, she already graduated and there was only one university that have offered something to do with fashion industry.

She was happy because that is the university where her bestfriends, Nino and Adrien were studying. That was why she had a surprise for Adrien that she won't tell him. Not even a word. She laughed when she remembered Adrien's expression at the resort, last year that she said 'we will meet again after this summer end.' But, she didn't have time to hangout with them sadly.

As a matter of fact, They could hang out together because they went to the same university. 'I can hangout with them although Alya didn't go to the same university.' Marinette wondered.

"Come on, Alya." Marinette said in hurried. "Okay, girl. We still have another half an hour. Relax." Said Alya. "What?! I don't want to be late on my first day of university. What if my teacher mad at me and I will lose my..." Marinette panicked but instead, Alya interrupted her, "You always have a negative thinking. Try something positive, Marinette. I attend to that university. The principle is not very strict." Alya explained.

"Yeah? Really... What?! You go to the same university? You didn't tell me early! But why you and Nino didn't recognize each other when he started to stay at the resort last year?" Marinette asked.

"Surprise? I don't know. I've never seen him go to the same university. Maybe it's because we're not in the same class? Or we're not at the same place at the same time?" Alya predicted.

"Come on, Al. We already eat our breakfast." Marinette said. "Relax, Mari. This is your first day as a freshman in university... we still going to hangout during lunch break together, right? Although I'm your senior... Looks like I'm your sister." She teased.

"Don't pick on your junior, Mrs.-going-to-be-a-journalist." Marinette laughed. Alya also laughed. She said again, "I just realize, within us four, I'm the youngest and three of you ate my senior." She said in a lower voice and her smile faded.

"Hey, that's okay." Alya approached her. "I know. it's just that, I don't know if my old friends go to the same university. I have a hard time to contact each one of them. I don't know if it's hard to make a friend in university. is it easy or hard?" She asked Alya.

"It's hard, actually. Albeit it's difficult, you are friendly, I know you can make a friend easily." Alya smiled at her bestfriend. She smiled in returned and said, "Lets just get down into business. Lets go, Al, we already waste 15 minutes of our time doing a pep-talk." Marinette said. Alya nodded and Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and went to a parking lot.

They shared their transportation together and drove the car straight to the university.

__________

As Adrien and Nino arrived at the University of Notre Dame about 30 minutes ago, Nino couldn't help but saw Adrien's worried face. "Hey, dude. You okay?" Nino asked. "Yeah, fine. I was just... Marinette said we will meet again after summer end but I didn't meet her until this new year is coming." Adrien confessed.

"Don't worry, dude. Maybe she's busy, you know, resort's manager's daughter. She'll probably busy." Nino tried to calm his bestfriend. "Yeah, maybe. I miss her so badly." He answered.

Nino just remembered something, "Oh... Hey... dude. Mari starts university this year, right? Maybe she goes here?" He tried to cheer him up. Then, a small blushed appeared on both of Adrien's cheek as he smiled.

"Right. Maybe. I will find her during lunch." He said. "Looks like we play hide and seek." Nino laughed. Adrien rolled his eyes. They started to head to their classroom.

__________

When they arrived, Nathanael was in a vey good mood and both Nino and Adrien were curious as to why he acted like that. So, they came over to Nathanael's desk and are going to throw a questions to him.

All of the boys feel the same way as Adrien and Nino. All of the boys started to make a circle around him. "So, why are you in a very very good mood today?" Nino started.

"Is this something to do with a girl?" Kim teased. After Kim said that words, Nathanael's face started to go as red as his tomato hair. "I knew it!" Kim exclaimed. "Hey, calm down! Yes, it's about a girl." Nathanael answered.

"Please this girl don't be Mylene." Ivan tried to hold back his jealousy. "Of course not. This girl, I just met her today." His face was dreamy.

 _What if it's Marinette? What if they already a couple? What if she also likes him? What if... eeh... that's a lot of 'what if' Did I just quote Troye Sivan song?_ Adrien was lost in thought. He was afraid that Nathanael was talking about a woman of his dream.

"...huh?" Ivan asked. _What the fudge. Did I miss something?_ Adrien thought. "No, she's a junior. Her face is beautiful... no... gorgeous. That's the correct one. Her hair is dark blue-ish. Something like that." Nathanael answered.'Did he just talking about my lady?' He thought. Again.

"What's her name?" Adrien asked. "I still don't know. I will ask her during lunch if I have a free time." Nathanael answered. 'Oh.' was Adrien's only answer.

After the conversations were ended, they went back to their own spot. "Hey, Chloe's absent? What a wonderful day!" Adrien exclaimed. "Oh. Dude. Speak of the devil." Nino whispered. Adrien groaned when he heard Chloe's footsteps.

Chloe burst into the classroom and hugged Adrien. "Adrihoney!" Chloe yelled and Adrien pushed Chloe on the shoulder tried to avoid her from kissing him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I know you miss me." Chloe said and started to flip her hair in front of Adrien and he blinked. _Actually, I don't miss you, Chloe._ He tried to answer like that.

He only gave her a small laughed. After a minute later, the professor was arrived in the classroom and started the lesson. Adrien let out a sight of relief.

__________

It was now a lunch time. Marinette waited for Alya to come out of the classroom. just a minute later, Alya came out of her classroom and went towards Marinette's direction. "Hey, Alya. Isn't that Nino and Adrien?" She pointed to Nino and Adrien when they came out of their classroom.

"Oh, yeah. Lets go surprise them." Alya quietly said. Marinette nodded and was inquisitive how would they reacted.

Adrien and Nino were talking, they didn't notice that someone was following behind them until Marinette covered both of Adrien's eyes. "Chloe, just leave me and Nino alone, we're going to have our lunch." He sounded angry and tried to remove those hands but they were too strong.

"Actually, this isn't Chloe." The voice replied. 'That sounds like... Marinette?!' He thought happily.

Then, she removed her hands away from Adrien's eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He really missed to see that smile. He hugged her really tight. "Uhh... Adrien... you hug too tight."

Marinette tried to breath. "Really? Sorry. I miss you so bad, purrincess." He flirted.

"Still with the puns, huh?" She laughed and ignored the word 'I miss you.'

"Uhmm, just to remind you. We're still here." Alya coughed. "You have no idea, Mari, last year, he kept talking about..." Nino said but Adrien covered Nino's mouth before he could continue saying something embarrassing.

"About what, actually?" Marinette asked. "Uhh... nothing." Adrien answered nervously. She stared at Adrien like she didn't believe him but just ignored it and continue their conversation about their life.

After the long talk, The four bestfriends headed towards the cafeteria.

__________

Adrien and Marinette were searching a place for them to eat. While Nino and Alya were in a Q-up, waiting.

"So, you new here, Al?" Nino asked. Alya laughed at his question. "I'm here since last year, on January." Alya answered. "What?! Are you serious? I've never seen you here before." Nino said.

"Yeah. If Marinette didn't tell me, I don't know you also study here." Alya encountered.

After they took their lunch, they went back to where Adrien and Marinette were. Then, the four of them ate their lunch together and having a conversation.

__________

Nathanael was in class with Kim and Max. He totally forgot that he needed the girl's name that he fall in love with. "Guys. guys. I met this girl during lunch. Her name is Alix. I get to know her today. She likes skating. Why juniors this years are beautiful, huh?" Kim said.

"Oh my... guys. I'll be back later." Nathanael said and ran towards the door but suddenly, without having a chance, the bell rang. It means that their lunch break was over.

"Better luck next time, Nath." Max shouted and laughed. He ignored him and went back to his seat.

__________

As the lesson comes to an end, Everybody went back to their home. Almost all of them brought their umbrella because the cloud were getting dark. To Marinette's unlucky day, she didn't even bring one.

She waited outside for Alya. Then, someone covered her head with a black umbrella. She turned around and saw it was Adrien.

"Hey, Adrien. Where's Nino?" She asked. "He's at the locker. Forget something." He answered.

"I'll wait Nino in my car." Adrien stated and Marinette nodded. "Here. Take this." He handed his umbrella to her. She was probably blushed at his offered. "I-I can't t-take it. You'll get w-wet." She stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering?' She thought.

He laughed and said, "That's okay. Besides, I'm a gentleman, after all, my lady."

She didn't know what should she say. Then, she quickly took the umbrella and couldn't help the blushed that appeared on her face.

"You tomorrow see me... n-no... I-I mean you see I tomorrow? N-no, no. I see you tomorrow." She stuttered again and waved at him when he started to walks. He just laughed and waved back.

After that, Alya was arrived. "I'm sorry, girl. I'm late." Alya apologized. Then, blinked. "Why are you blushing, girl?" She asked. "I think I'm in love." She answered. She just remembered that last year. Adrien had done a lot of good things to her. Was she that oblivious?

Then, Alya waved her hand in front of her. "You have a lot of explanation to do. Lets go home. We'll talk about this at home." Alya explained and grabbed Marinette's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's my viewers/readers day today? Anything good happen? By the way, I want your opinion. Should I write Nathanael/Juleka or Nathanael/Lila? I can't decide which one because I ship both pair.


	8. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had to explain everything about him to her bestfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter!

"Okay, girl. Spill!" Alya crossed her arms. "Who just captured my girl's heart on her first day of university?" She continued. Marinette blushed at Alya's statement. "Oh... he's a senior and kind-hearted." She smiled. "How do you know he's a kind-hearted? You barely know him on the first day." Alya said.

After that, she knows what Marinette means and continued before Marinette got a chance to answer, "It's Adrien, right?" She asked with her smile widen. She nodded because it was correct after all.

"I know you'll fall in love with him at the end of time." She said. "Yeah. You win, Alya." Marinette sighed. "You owe me 20 euros or 20,000 croissants will do when we go to the resort or right now. Our apartment is not too far from your parent's resort." Alya suggested.

"Whatever you want. I will give them... oh... by the way... why are you late after your last lesson? You left me standing like a statue out there. Thank goodness the love of my life bring his umbrella with him." She said dreamily, remembering what just happen at university today.

"You've got it bad, Mari." Alya teased. "You didn't even answer my question, Al." Marinette encountered. Then, Alya blushed. "Oh... yeah... about that... Nino just... you know? Asked me out to be his girlfriend?" Alya's last word sounded like a question. Her confidents disappeared when it comes to love.

"Wow, Alya. That's amazing." Marinette cheered. "Ahh! Enough about these lovey dovey thing-y." Alya tried to change the subject and continued, "lets eat at your parent's resort, I miss their foods." Alya said. Marinette nodded and was excited.

__________

"Hey, Nino. What is that on your face?" Adrien acted like he was panicked. "What?! Is there a cuts?!" Nino's eyes widen. "Oh, nothing. Just a blush... I wonder who did this to you." Adrien laughed.

Then, Nino blushed. Remembered what happens at university after the last lesson.

"Is there anything you didn't tell me?" Adrien smirked. "Dude, stop smirking like that! Or I tell you nothing." Nino crossed both of his arm.

"Alright. Come on, dude. I'm your bestfriend." He gave Nino a puppy eyes. "Oh, stop it, dude. It won't work on me. If you give those to Mari, she will totally given in." Nino explained.

Adrien smiled at this new info of his lady that he got from Nino. "Really?! Okay, back to the subject, Nino." Adrien called out.

"Remember when I said I need to go to the locker after the last period of lesson?" He asked and Adrien nodded. He continued, "Well... actually... I was... kind of... lying to you?"

Adrien's eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" He yelled. "Hey, relax I haven't finish my sentence... yet." Nino interrupted. "Sorry. I was just in a bit shock." He chuckled. "I actually aking Alya out to be my girlfriend and she said yes. YES, dude! Can you believe it?!" Nino shouted, shaking Adrien's body really hard.

"Now you're the one is shouting." Adrien complained. Nino laughed. Adrien remembered something and was going to ask Nino. If not, he would die in curiosity if Nino didn't answer.

"Dude, have Mari stutter around boys as far as you know?" Adrien asked. "Hmm... nope. If she stutter, it means that she's in love or shock or afraid. She told me back to high school." Nino admitted.

"Why, dude?" Nino asked. Then, Adrien blushed. "Oh, nothing." He said. _Maybe she started to develop a feelings for me? I should admit that she was kind of cute when I gave her my umbrella._ That thought made him blushed even more.

"By the way, since tomorrow is Friday, I want to invite them both to a sleepover on Friday night, what do you say?" Nino recommended. "That's cool, bro." Adrien said.

"Should I invite our classmates? Except for Chloe, that is." Nino asked for Adrien's opinion. "Hmm... No. Just the four of us will be good." Adrien said. "I have a plan. Our apartment have two rooms, right?" Nino asked.

"Your question is pretty hard. I don't know where should I find the answer." Adrien teased and playing with his chin.

"Ughh. I won't tell you what's my plan, then." Nino raised his eyebrows. "Ahhh! Okay! What's your plan, Nino. You know I love you." He begged really hard.

"I hate you, too. Fine. You and Mari will sleep together at your room. Alya and me at mine. What do you think? I want to get you both together." Nino suggested. Adrien totally blushed at Nino's statement and couldn't find a right word to say.

"T-that will be g-great, Nino. I love it a lot." Adrien stammered. "Okay, I'm going to text Alya about this." Nino said and took his phone away from the table.

__________

Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette were in an argument. Not in a serious way but in a teasing way.

"When did you capture those embarrassing picture?!" Marinette yelled. "It's a secret. I already promise myself that I will give it to you when you start to fall in love with him. I guess today is the right time?" She teased her.

Marinette blushed but now it reached maximum. "Stop it, Alya!" She covered her mouth in embarassement. Then, Alya's phone started to vibrate. "Wait a second." Alya said.

**My lovely DJ: Hey, babe. Wanna go to sleepover tomorrow night? Just the four of us.**

Before Alya could reply, Marinette sneaked a peek at her phone, "What a nice nickname you got there." She teased. Alya blushed and replied, "Shut up, girl." Marinette just laughed.

**Alya: That will be nice. We both are free tomorrow night.**

  
**My lovely DJ: Great! See you tomorrow, darling <3**

  
**Alya: Awwh. I love you! <3**

  
**My lovely DJ: I love you, too! <3**

Alya changed her gazed back to Marinette. "Hey, girl. The boys invited us to their sleepover tomorrow night." Alya mentioned. "What?! Yes! I've got to see Adrien!" She said excitedly.

"No need to shout. Remember? We're not in a house. We're in apartment. There are other staff live here too." Alya said. "Sorry. I can't help it when it comes to Adrien." She blushed.

"You just love him today and now you're obsess with him." Alya laughed. "Alya!" Marinette groaned and ran to her room.

__________

As the night came, Marinette couldn't help but missed him so badly. It was now 9:15 p.m. Alya already asleep.

She was playing with her phone. When she saw Adrien's contact, she changed his name to 'My Kitty<3' She blushed when she looked at it once again. She needed to think something, So, that she could message him. Then, she got a brilliant idea on her mind.

**Marinette: Hey, kitty. Are you awake? Can you do me a favor?**

It took her a seconds for Adrien to reply her text.

**My Kitty <3: Hey, my lady. Yeah. Anything for my purrincess wants, she get.**

  
**Marinette: Puns? At this time? Okay, I want I-phone 6, then, give it to me at this hour.**

  
**My Kitty <3: You should admit that my puns are pawsome. Really? I can buy it tonight.**

  
**Marinette: Ughh. Hey, I'm kidding. Don't take it seriously and don't buy it because I won't take it. Can we meet tomorrow before we go to class?**

  
**My Kitty <3: Awwh. If you miss me, just tell me from the text.**

She blushed when Adrien text that. She imagined him saying those word face to face. Sure, he had said those word before but now it feels like it was in a romantic way.

**My Kitty <3: Are you there, bugaboo?**

  
**Marinette: Oh, uhh, yeah. Just lost in thought. Haha.**

  
**My Kitty <3: Thinking about me?**

  
**Marinette: Stop it, you, kitty cat. If not, I will cancel for meeting you tomorrow.**

  
**My Kitty <3: Okay, okay. But I'm not going to stop furrever. So, why do you want to meet me?**

  
**Marinette: I want your opinion about my designs. I mean, my sketch drawing about designs. Since your father is my idol.**

  
**My Kitty <3: Oh, yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet?**

  
**Marinette: At the bench near the cafeteria. Is it okay?**

  
**My Kitty <3: Okay. Purrfect choice, my lady.**

  
**Marinette: It will be eggcellent if you don't make a puns.**

  
**My Kitty <3: I think you're the one that use pun, there. By the way, has Alya already mention about tomorrow night's sleepover?**

  
**Marinette: Yeah. And I am pretty excited.**

  
**My Kitty <3: Hmm. You mean, excited to see me, correct?**

  
**Marinette: Okay, that's it! I'm asleep now.**

**My Kitty <3: Okay, okay! Good night, my lady. Please, dream about me :p**

  
**Marinette: You're so cheesy. Good night, kitty. Goodbye.**

**My Kitty <3: Bye, my lady.**

"I will be dreaming about you." She whispered to herself and then, her eyes started to get weak and went into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my third day of school holiday in my country. Why not post 1 chapter during my free time?


	9. Asking out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanael asked Marinette on a date. Will she says yes? Or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!

Adrien and Nino just arrived at school. Adrien told Nino that he went to a bench near a cafeteria to meet Marinette. Adrien also told Nino that he could go without him and he did as Adrien told.

He was 15 minutes early and now waited for Marinette. He thought that Marinette was already there. _Where is she?_ He thought. About five minutes later, there was Marinette went to his direction.

"Sorry, I'm late. There's a traffic jam on my way here." She told him. "That's okay. Lets get started." He said. "Okay." She answered. She explained to him on how to make it even better.

"...how about Ladybug theme?" She asked. "That will be more _claw_ some and also don't forget Chat Noir." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I will include Chat Noir if you stop making a puns." She protested. "How will Chat Noir survive without puns?" He asked wickedly. "Ughh. I hate you." She crossed her arms.

"No. You love me." He said. "Yes, I do." She said confidently without stuttering. Adrien blushed on what she just confessed.

Then, a realization hit her. "N-no, no. It's not what you think it is!" She was embarrassed now. "I didn't quiet hear you, actually. Can you repeat it for me?" He teased.

"Thank goodness. Anyway, I'm not going to repeat it." She laughed.

 _Oh my goat. She's cute. Did I just make a pun?_ He thought. Suddenly, he cupped her face with his bare hands.

He didn't know what he just did. Marinette jumped a little and turned her gaze toward him. Both were looking at each other's lips.

 _Is he going to do what I think it is?_ She thought. Then, Adrien closed both of his eyes and started to lean in closer. Marinette also closed her eyes and started to lean in. _Almost there._ Adrien thought.

To their unlucky day, the bell started to ring. They both startled at the sound of the bell and now away from each other's almost-touching-lips. _Ughh, I'm almost there_. They both groaned in thought. They both look at each other's eyes and blushed.

"I, uhh, see y-you to-tonight." Marinette stuttered. "Y-yeah." Adrien answered. Both were on their way heading to their class. Without knowing, someone was watching everything except didn't hear the conversation.

__________

In Marinette's class, she couldn't focus on the entire lesson. Her friend besides her notice that. "You okay, Marinette?" She asked. "Yeah. There's nothing to worry about." She said.

"Are you sick?" Her friend was concerned. "Yeah. I'm lovesick." She answered and smiled. Her friend just chuckled at her statement.

"Marinette, Lila. If you don't want to study, just go out already." Madame Bustier was furious. "Sorry, Miss Bustier." They both apologized. As the lesson ended, it was now fashion subject. Marinette's favorite one.

"Hmm, Marinette. I'm quiet impress with your work." Mr. Andy said. "Thank you, sir. I'm dreaming about being a fashion designer." She confessed.

"Since fashion is related to art, I think you should meet my senior student. His name is Nathanael Kurtzberg. He's my best student at art. I want you to introduce yourself to him whenever you want or during lunch time. Ask anything about art. It can help improve your skill in drawing." He said.

"Sure, Mr. Andy. I will do it. What class is he in?" She asked. She would do anything when it comes to her favorite subject. "He's in BE10 class." He answered. She just nodded.

__________

"Okay. Class dismissed." Madame Teresa said. "Before that, Adrien, I notice that you didn't pay attention during my class. I hope your grade is still mantance." She continued.

"I'm sorry, miss. I was just thinking on how to solve the algebra." He lied. She just leave the class without saying a word.

"What's up with you today, dude?" Nino asked. "I'm almost there, Nino but ughhh!" He groaned. "Wait. What? I don't get it." Nino said but he ignored him. When they reached the door, Nathanael interrupted them by saying, "Why is she with you?" He asked madly.

Both turned their gaze to Nathanael. "What?" Nino and Adrien asked at the same time. "Why is the girl I love with you before our first lesson started?" His toned was now serious.

"What's up with you guys? First, Adrien's acting weird today and second, are you both enemy or something? Yesterday you guys just okay. Ughh! I don't understand. I should take my lunch with my girlfriend than wasting my time thinking about it." Nino groaned.

"Just go take your lunch, bro. I'll go deal with Nathanael." Adrien suggested. Then, Nino went out of the classroom.

"What is your problem?" Nathanael gave him a dead glared. "I should ask you that question." Adrien said back. "You didn't answer my question!" Nathanael shouted angrily.

"She just asking me about fashion, okay?" Adrien sighed. "Then, why you guys are going to kiss each other?" Nathanael was jealous.

 _Is he jealous? I should make him even more jealous._ He thought. A mischievous smile appeared across his face.

"Umm... maybe it's because she wants me?" He teased. "You son of a..." He was going to punch him in the face but a knocked on the door interrupted him.

__________

"Umm. Hello?" Marinette said shyly with her friend next to her. Then, she saw Adrien standing besides Nathanael.

"Hey, A-Adrien. You're in this c-class?" She asked. "Yeah, purrincess. Why?" He tried to make the tomato head jealous.

"I was just, uhh... I want to meet a guy... his name is..." She didn't remember his name and asked Lila, "What's his name?" She whispered. "Nathanael Kurtzberg." Lila whispered back.

"Uhh, Nathanael _Jerk_ sberg." She said and Lila bumped her shoulder to Marinette. She saw Adrien laughed at her. "What I mean is... uhh... Nathanael Kurtzberg." She laughed nervously.

Then, a wicked smiled appeared on Nathanael's face. Before he went to Marinette, he whispered to Adrien. "Better luck next time, Banana Hair because now, she wants me." He chuckled.

"You don't even know what she wants, exactly. She even call you a jerk." Adrien rolled his eyes. Nathanael was about to do something to him but got interrupted by Marinette's voice.

"Are you done yet? Because this is important!" Marinette protested. Then, Nathanael made his way to her. They talked outside.

Then, without anyone knowing, Adrien tried to eavesdrop every single word they're talking about.

__________

 _So, this is Nathanael? He' so handsome._ Lila thought blushingly. "Hi! I am Marinette and this is Lila. One of my classmate." She started the conversation. "Oh, Hi Marinette! Hi Lila!" He greeted. "H-h-hi." Lila said nervously.

"I'm just going to say that, Monsieur Andy said that you're good at art. Since I'm a fashion student, I need to be just like you and improve my skill in drawing. I just want to say that I will tell you if I have a time to practice." She mentioned in detail.

"Yeah, sure. Before that, do you want to go out with me tonight?" He asked sassily. _Am I jealous? Hope Mari say NO to him._ Lila thought. "What?! I barely know you!" She protested.

"That's why I asked you to go on a date with me. So that, we can get to know each other." He replied.

"Oh. But, I'm sorry. I've got a thing to do tonight. You can bring Lila with you." She said.

"W-what?!" Lila shouted. "Just another time." He said. Then, went back to his class. "I am really sorry!" She yelled.

"Better luck next time, Tomato Hair." Adrien laughed. Nathanael rolled his eyes. After that, Adrien went to the cafeteria.

__________

"What's up with him?" Marinette asked Lila. "I don't know. Maybe he likes you. I've seen it through his eyes." Lila sounded broken.

"Seriously. I take it as a bad news. I like someone else." She confessed. "I think you love him, do you?" Marinette continued.

"Oh, uhh, don't tell anyone." Lila blushed. Marinette smiled when she saw her friend said it.

"You should capture his heart. So, he didn't bother me." Marinette said very fast. "Maybe. I hope it will work if I use my own way to make him mine." Lila said.

"Good luck with that, I hope it will work." Marinette said. "Are you hungry? Because I'm not. If not, lets just head to class." She mentioned. Marinette shook her head.

After that, they both made their way to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be back tomorrow cause I go on a trip with a classmates 15/09. Ciao!!


	10. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were doing some activities during the sleepover night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Took me a while to finish this chapter. It's a little bit longer than the previous one.

"Alya, I need to tell my parents about our sleepover tonight." Marinette mentioned. "Okay. Are your parents at the resort this time?" Alya asked. "Hmm... Let me check out the schedule." Marinette answered.

She went to her room and check the schedule out. Then, she went back to Alya. "My parents are free. I bet they are at the bakery." Marinette stated.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot your parents own a bakery. Why don't you call them?" Alya said. "That's a great idea." Marinette smiled and started to dial her mom's phone number.

**Just a quick notes:**

For your information, Marinette shouldn't live in a bakery because they owned a resort, right? They should live somewhere that is bigger than that. But due to their humble attitude, they just wanted to live in a low profile.

The bakery was actually built before they owned a resort. The bakery became popular because of these three family members. They didn't know what else to do with the money. So, why don't build a resort? That could be a great idea, right? Throughout the years, the resort became more popular now.

They wrote a note in front of the bakery door telling them that the bakery business would be transferred to the Dupain-Cheng Resort.

__________

"Oh, Marinette. Why are you calling?" Sabine said through the phone. "Uhh, are you at the bakery right now?" Marinette asked. "Yes. Why?" Sabine said. "I'm heading there with Alya!" Marinette exclaimed. "Wait, what is actually happen-" Sabine said but got trailed off by Marinette pushed the decline on the phone application.

"You really are cruel, Mari." Alya said and crossed her arms. "What?! I just want to surprise them, that's all. Lets pack our things." Marinette tried to change the topic.

"We already pack them in the morning. Did you forget?" Alya tried to hold back her laughter. She knew that Marinette tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, right. Lets just go straight to the bakery." Marinette informed. Then, they went off to the bakery. They also brought all of their things for tonight's sleepover.

__________

"What is happening here?" Marinette was amazed by the sudden changed in the bakery. "Oh, Marinette, Alya. Come here. The workers just renovate our bakery." Sabine stated. The bakery was getting expanded.

"Where's dad?" Marinette asked. "Your dad is now at the resort, there are some problem that needed to be fix." Sabine answered. "I came here just want to tell you that I'm going on a sleepover with a friends." Marinette mentioned.

"Who are this 'friends' of yours?" Sabine asked nicely. "Oh, it's... it's... it's..." She just didn't know how to answer. Will her mom allowed her? Because this sleepover were with boys.

"It's Adrien and Nino." Alya finished Marinette's sentence confidently. "Oh. Sure. Just be careful. Anyway, their apartment are around three blocks away from here to the left." Sabine confirmed.

"Really? How do you know?" Marinette smiled. "They always drive pass  the bakery after university and I saw them enter an apartment that is around three blocks from here everyday." Sabine said.

"That's a great news. We don't need to use map, then." Alya said. "Okay, mom. We need to get going now. Send my greeting to papa. Bye, mom!" Then, they went outside of the bakery.

__________

"Bro, I'm really excited!" Adrien yelled proudly. "It's not you're the only one." Nino rolled his eyes over his best friend's excitement.

Suddenly, a knocked on the door surprised them. The person knocked several times but Adrien and Nino didn't answer because they were at the kitchen. It was Adrien that reacted first. When he opened the door, someone knocked his forehead by accident. He let out an 'Aww' sound.

"I'm sorry, Adrien! I thought no one answer it for us." Marinette's eyes widen. Alya laughed at Adrien's reaction. Marinette gave Alya a 'Oh my gosh! He's going to hate me for my whole life' look.

Alya shook her head telling her that she just overthinking things. "Adrien! I'm sorry! Can I get you something? Water? Medicine?-" Marinette panicked but Adrien put his index finger to her lips to silent her.

"It's alright. I'm not hurt. Come in." Adrien invited. Marinette still felt really sorry.

__________

It was now 6:05 in the evening. "Okay. What are we going to do?" Marinette asked. "I don't know." Adrien answered. "Seriously?! You invited us but didn't know what your plan is?" Alya chocked out.

Adrien shrugged. "It was Nino's idea, after all." Adrien answered. "Lets play truth or dare." Nino suggested. "It's a kids and teenager's game, babe. We're adult." Alya laughed at his boyfriend's suggestion.

"That's okay. We can watch movie after that." Marinette said. "That's a good idea, my lady." Adrien smirked. "My idea is always good, kitty." Marinette leaned in closer.

 _Is she going to kiss me?_ Adrien tried to hold back his excitement. "Not before you knocked me on the forehead." Adrien laughed. Marinette blushed and backed off a little further from his face.

 _Great! I regret what I've said_. Adrien thought. "I said I was sorry, kitty." She crossed her arms and didn't make eye contact with him. "Aww, bugaboo. I was just messing with you." He touched her shoulder.

"Kitty? Bugaboo? Seriously? Giving each other a nickname? We can cancel playing truth or dare and go to sleep already." Nino sounded like he was getting annoyed with his best friend's attitude. "Let them be. If you want, we can give each other a nickname." Alya tried to cheer Nino up.

Without one of them noticing, Nino was blushing. "We're sorry, Nino." Adrien and Marinette apologized at the same time. "It's okay. Lets get started. Okay, Adrien. Truth or dare?" Nino asked straight forward.

"Uhh... dare." Adrien chose. "Okay. I dare you to show me your phone's home screen wallpaper." Nino dared. Adrien gulped. _This is going to be embarrassing._ Adrien thought blushing.

He showed it to Nino. He started to laughed and both girls were curious. "Can you show it to us?" Marinette begged.

"I'm sorry, dudette. I only dare him to show it to me." Nino laughed. Both girls groaned.

"Okay. My turn. Alya, truth or dare?" Adrien asked. "I'm okay with taking the risk. So... dare." Alya answered.

"I dare you to... kiss Nino om the lips." Adrien said proudly. They both blushed a deep scarlet. "Just kiss already." Marinette added teasingly.

Then, they kissed. When they pulled away, they blushed. Again. "Okay, Nino. Truth or dare?" Alya questioned.

"Hmm... truth." Nino said. "Okay. I have a perfect question in mind." Alya smirked and Nino gulped and so nervous.

"What do you think of our kiss?" Alya asked. Before Nino could answer, someone interrupted him. " Ahem. I need to go to the toilet. Where is it?" Marinette faked a coughed.

"On the left." Adrien answered. When she reached the doorknob, she glanced at Alya once. She saw Alya sent her a death glare.

They continued the game. "I think it's awesome and perfect." Nino answered. Alya blushed. Adrien couldn't help but wanted to leave wanted to give them a privacy.

__________

As soon as Marinette came back from the toilet, Nino asked her, "Truth or dare, Mari?" Nino asked. "Uhh... truth." Marinette said. "Okay. Do you have a crush on someone?" Nino asked excitedly because he knew she never had a crush on someone before. Maybe this time she had one? He also wanted to help Adrien on catching her heart.

Her face turned red and she took a quick glanced at Adrien. When Adrien looked at her, she quickly changed her gaze towards Nino.

 _Great question, Nino._ Adrien thought with a smirked. He was waiting for her answer. Whenever she opened her mouth to answer, she closed it back. Too shy to admit that she had developed a feeling for a certain someone.

"Uhh, Mari. We're waiting for your answer like..." Nino looked at his watch and continued, "...five minutes, already."

"YES!" Marinette shouted accidentally. Then, she covered her mouth in embarassement. "I m-mean, yes."

 _What?! Who is her crush?_ Adrien thought and couldn't help but asked her, "Who's the lucky guy?" Waiting for her response. _You_ She thought.

"You can't ask more than one question in truth or dare. It's against the rule." Marinette answered nervously. _That's a great cover. Hope it make sense._ She thought and her face was red. Adrien groaned.

__________

"Okay, truth or dare are done... now, what?" Alya asked them but no answer. Then, something clicked in Marinette's mind.

"Oh! I've got a great idea. You guys must have forgotten." Marinette cheered. " What?! Telling us your crush's name?" Adrien asked enthusiastically. She rolled her eyes. "Not that, silly kitty." She laughed.

"So, what?" Adrien asked. "Lets watch movie. I bring my hard disk along with my laptop with me." She mentioned. "What do you have?" Nino asked.

"Hmm... there's a lot, actually. Train to Busan and TMNT 2 are the new one I've downloaded." Marinette said.

"Wow, girl. I thought you haven't download them." Alya said. "I just download them yesterday. I haven't watch them. Let me take my laptop." Marinette said. Because of her clumsiness, she almost trip herself but her personal hero caught her.

"You've got to be more careful next time, my lady." Adrien winked. "Thank you. I-Ive d-d-done this every s-single day." She chuckled nervously.

__________

She went to the other side of the room where she put her bag. While in the room waiting for Marinette, Nino whispered to Adrien, "I think you just broke her, bro."

Before Adrien could answer, Marinette came in with her laptop and hard disk in her hand. Her face still red.

She started to turn on the laptop and assembled the hard disk and laptop together. "Okay, what movie you guys want to watch? Train to Busan or TMNT 2? These two still fresh in theater." Marinette said.

"Me and Adrien already watch TMNT 2. Lets try Train to Busan. What do you say, babe?" Nino asked his girlfriend. She just nodded.

"Rumors said this movie-" Adrien was trailed off with Marinette's hand covered his mouth. "Uh-ah... no spoiler, Adrien." Marinette warned. (No spoiler, readers. *wink*)' He mouth an 'oh' understood what she meant. She started to play the movie and watched.

__________

(Sorry. I spoiled the movie a little) Marinette wiped away her tears with her thumb. "That is verrry sad ending." She sobbed. Alya was agreed with her and wiped her tears as well. "You mean _furr_ y sad?" Adrien asked. She ignored him and rolled her eyes.

Marinette turned her gazed towards Adrien. She saw his eyes were red. "Are you crying, kitty?" Marinette teased. "W-what?! No way! I'm sick, that's why I look like crying." He lied.

"Hmm... I saw you were okay just then." Marinette said. "Okay. You caught me. Yes, I was crying. Who doesn't? I feel guilty for the hero." Adrien said.

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Hey, I'm going to bed, now." Alya said in a sleepy toned. "I'm coming with you." Marinette answered but Nino held her arm and said, "Hmm, I'm her boyfriend. I'm coming with her." Marinette was about to protest.

"Let them be, Mari." Adrien interrupted. Adrien made an eye contact with Nino with a 'is our plan going to work?' face. Nino nodded  telling him it would work.

"Oh, okay. Don't do anything I didn't do, Al." Marinette teased. Alya rolled her eyes and successfully covered her blushed. After that, Nino and Alya off to Nino's bedroom.

__________

"I'm taking the couch." Marinette said. "No, no, no. That's not going to happen." Adrien interrupted. "What?! This is your apartment. You should taking the bed." Marinette argued.

"Because of my apartment, I can do anything I want. So, you should've taking the bed." Adrien stated. "You're not going to stop, are you?" Marinette asked.

Adrien shook his head. "To be fair. Lets just both of us sleep in the same bed... I-I m-mean... your b-bed is queen s-size, after all." Marinette stated. She felt stupid about giving him that idea.

"If that's okay with you. Then, it settle." Adrien answered. They both off to bed. Both of their back facing each other. They didn't want to make eye contact because they were too embarrassed.

"Good night, Mari." Adrien said. "Good night, Adrien." After that, he turned off the lamp.

__________

It was 3:07 in the morning. Adrien heard a noisy sound coming from Marinette's side. He turned his face towards the sleeping woman.

"N-no, kitty. Don't leave me. I-I love y-you." Marinette said. Adrien blushed as she said that. As far as he knew, the word 'kitty' was preferred to him.

 _She has a nightmare about me? I wonder what it is about. Now I know who is her crush._ That thought made him blushed. "Don't worry, princess. I love you too." Adrien whispered.

He kissed Marinette's cheek and brushed his fingers through her dark blue hair. Then, Marinette sleep back peacefully. Adrien continued his sleep also.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I wish you a good luck to those who have a big exam tomorrow :) FYI, there will be some twist & angst later on another chapter between Adrien & Marinette. Don't worry. ;) My tr. said, "a composition will be more interesting if you add some twist in it." Start from that day, I'm planning to add some twist. I don't have any idea just yet, actually.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the biggest chapter! Will the confession let to happiness or heartbroken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION READERS!!! Read the notes at the end of the chapter. Don't skip it!!!

**_Le time skipped to Valentine's Day._ **

"I need to tell Mari how I feel." Adrien talked to himself. "It is now or never." He continued. "Ughh...  dude. Lets go to school already. You can confess to her later. We'll be late." Nino groaned.

"I know, Nino. I need to find a perfect place." Adrien answered. "You don't need to think that through. She's not a picky." Nino stated and continued, "just bring her to the beach near her parent's resort. She loves to go there."

Adrien smiled at the fact that his lady loves to go to the beach just like him. _Maybe we were meant to be together._ That thought made him blushed redder than tomato.

"Dude. If you keep thinking about a perfect spot for her, go to beach is a ~~good~~ ~~better~~ best idea."I already have an idea." Then, Adrien went outside leaving Nino behind. Nino dropped his jaw.

Nino shook his head. "Great. There is no 'thank you, Nino for saving my butt' I just give you an idea and you just run away like that?" Nino mimicked.

"Oh, sorry, bro. I'm over excited, is all." Adrien chuckled nervously. _Hope she didn't reject me. I believe she also love me back. judging by her reaction, she only blushed when I flirt with her and also from the sleepover night, that proves that she love me as well._ Adrien thought.

"Earth to Adrien!" Nino waved his hand in front of Adrien to stop him from daydreaming. "We already late for sure." Nino pointed to his watch.

__________

"How am I going to confess to him, Alya? He haven't arrive yet. There's only five minutes left before class started." Marinette stated. _I am giving up on him. Maybe I should find someone else._ She thought.

"Don't worry, girl. There is always tomorrow." Alya tried to cheer her bestfriend up. Although, she already had a plan with Nino to celebrate the day.

"What if he REJECTS me? I'm going to DIE, And after I DIE, he will be with SOMEONE ELSE! And... and I can only see him in my ghost form." Marinette confessed. Alya shook her head and laughed.

"Girl. Can you please have a moment that you don't have to overthinking things?" Alya was still laughing. "I'm sure he loves you. Just think about this, he only flirted with you. Don't you think he is sort of have develop a feeling for you?" Alya teased.

Marinette blushed at Alya's statement. She didn't know how to react. A second later, the bell started to ring.

__________

"Dude, this is entirely all your fault!" Nino accused Adrien. "What? Me? I do nothing wrong." Adrien defended himself. They went to their class and saw the teacher started their lesson.

They tried to sneak in but- "Adrien, Nino, Care to explain why were you late? This never happen before." Monsieur Leon complained in serious tone.

"Uh... we... uh..." Nino was thinking for the best excused. "Nino... has to PEE... yeah... YEAH... he's taking too long. He ate a lot last night." Adrien explained.

He looked at Nino and saw 'I will kill you at home' look. He quickly changed his gaze back to the angry teacher. "You can take your seat." Monsieur Leon dismissed. Soon, the class started.

__________

He wasn't paying attention at all during the class. Although Physics was his favorite subject. Today was a special day for a certain someone. He needed all to be purrfectly (Opps, sorry. Blame Chat Noir :P) planned well.

"Hope what are you writing is about my subject, Mr. Agreste." Ms. Mendeleiv said. "Yes, miss." Adrien answered. Without realizing, lunch was about to come. "Okay. Class dismissed." Ms. Mendeleiv said happily.

During their walked, Nino complained, "That's the best excused I've ever heard in my life!" Adrien laughed nervously. "Sorry, man. I don't have a great idea at the moment... hey! If I didn't say anything, Mr. Leon would have to give us detention." He smirked and apologized. "Huh. Whatever." Nino rolled his eyes.

"I need to get something from my locker. Go without me. Order my favorite food for me, as usual." Adrien said. He looked at Nino's expression. He knew what he wanted. "I will owe you 20 euros. Promise." Adrien said. Nino nodded.

__________

Adrien ran to Marinette's locker to put something in it. Where do he knew where her locker is? He's a stalker cinnamon roll. _How do I put this is in?_ He thought. "Oh, no! How should I put this?!" He whispered yelled to himself. He tried to think of something.

__________

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Marinette and Alya spotted Nino sitting alone in one of the table. They wondered where Adrien is.

Then, they went to Nino's direction. "Hey, Nino." Marinette greeted. "Hey, dudette. Have a seat." Nino invited. Then, they took a seat.

"Where's Adrien?" Marinette asked. "He needed to take something from the locker. He's taking too long." Nino admitted.

"Oh. We are going to order our food first. Since you already have yours and Adrien's" Alya said pointed to the food. "Go on, babe." Nino answered. He blew her a kiss and she pretended trying to catch it.

"Gross. Have a room!" Marinette yelled not very loud. "Awwh. You ruined our moment. Lets go, girl." Alya pretended that she was angry. "Mind if I put my book here?" Marinette asked. "No, I don't." Nino answered.

__________

"Bro, you're taking too 'short'" Nino complained. "Sorry, bro. There is something that getting out of hand." Adrien chuckled nervously. "Who's Chemistry book is this?" Adrien pointed to the book in front of their food.

"Mari's" Nino answered. Then, Adrien's face lighten up. "What is that over there?" Adrien pointed at the back of Nino.

He looked at his direction at the back as Adrien told. Adrien quickly inserted his love poem into Marinette's Chemistry book.

"There's nothing there." Nino answered and turned his gaze back to Adrien. "Really? I thought there's a kid running there." Adrien acted innocently. He had no idea what was his excused this time.

"A kid? Are you insane?" Nino put his knuckle on Adrien's forehead. Whether or not he is sick. "This is university  not kindergarten." Nino laughed. Adrien just rolled his eyes and his face were red because he was embarrassed.

Soon after, the girls came with a tray on their hand and took a seat. Adrien was nervous everytime she touched her textbook. He was afraid Marinette open her textbook at that time. Thankfully, she was not. They started to eat their lunch food. "Have you guys heard about PPAP? It's viral on youtube." Marinette mentioned. **(A/N: Sorry. I ran out of ideas.)**

They started to laugh and talked about it.

__________

Marinette and Lila went to Chemistry Laboratory. The teacher hadn't come in yet. "Mari, can you look at page 164? It's difficult. I haven't finish it." Lila asked.

"Yeah, sure. That's the hard one." Marinette admitted it. When she opened the page, her eyes widen, revealing a love poem on it. She could smell an enchenture rose perfume coming from the paper that attracted Lila's attention.

"Someone's got a secret admire." Lila said in a sing song voice. Marinette punched her shoulder playfully.

_The letter reads:_

_Your hair is jet black,_

_your eyes blue as heavens,_

_I want to ask you on a date._

_I see you everyday_

_and I would like you to give me a sign._

_I shall love you till the end of my days,_

_will you be my Valentine?_

She felt a blushed crept one her face. She quickly put the poem inside her textbook in a different page as soon as the teacher came.

"What smell is this? It's good." Ms. Sherry complimented. Marinette started to sweat. "... never mind that. Lets get started." She continued. Marinette let out a heavy sighed of relief.

__________

_-Inside Marinette's and Alya's apartment.-_

"You should find out who wrote this to you! It's time for you to be in a relationship!" Alya exclaimed. "Shouldn't I be the one that is excited?" Marinette asked while laughing. 

"Yeah, I know. It looks like you didn't excited at all. So, I volunteer for you." Alya encountered. "But I still love Adrien." Marinette said. "Whatever you say. We should find a clue." Alya reminded. "Someone put this inside my Chemistry book." Marinette said.

Alya was thinking and tried to put the pieces together like a puzzle pieces. "From chemistry book?... Adrien was nervous everytime you touched your book during lunch... Got it!... It's him!" Alya exclaimed. Again.

"What?! Why are you so sure?" Marinette bit her bottom lips still blushing like crazy. "I'm a journalist. I know everything." Alya crossed her arms. "You already a journalist?! You didn't tell me! By the way, congratulation and no more secrets between us. Got it?" Marinette said.

Alya sighed and nodded. "Promise." She said. Just a second later, Marinette's phone reverberated a couples time.

**My Kitty <3: Hey, my lady!**

**My Kitty <3: Can we meet up at the beach near your parent's resort? Just the two of us ;)**

_Oh my gosh! He gave me a wink emoji!_ She yelled inside her mind. She is fangirling right now.

**Marinette: Sure, what time?**

**My Kitty <3: Around... 5:00 p.m. Is that okay with you?**

**Marinette: Purrfect. Bee-hive yourself. Don't make any puns. If not, I will run away.**

**My Kitty <3: I think you are the one that use 2 puns there. Btw, you're doing it purrfectly. Did you practice at home or taking a tuition class?**

A realization hit her. She did make puns there. _Oh my, why did he says that?_ She thought.

**Marinette: Oh, no! This is all your fault, kitty!**

**My Kitty <3: Whatever you say. Wear something nice.**

**Marinette: Hmm... you too. Bye, kitty. I need to do something important.**

**My Kitty <3: Bye, my lady.**

"Who is that texting you?" Alya asked. "Just Adrien. He wants to meet up at the beach." Marinette sighed dreamily. "Wow! You've got a date." Alya said smiling. "You should answer the poem. Just in case it's from him. The love of your life." Alya continued teasingly. Marinette blushed a deep scarlet.

__________

She ran into her room, thinking about what should she write in the poem. Then, she got an idea. _I should answer the poem!_ She thought.

She started to write the poem and when she finished, she put it inside her bag. After that, she was dressing up with the help of Alya. She was wearing a red dress. **(A/N: I don't know how to explain)**

She looked herself on the mirror and smiled. Then, she went outside. "I got to go. Bye, Alya!" Marinette exclaimed from the distance. "Bye!" Alya waved. _I should prepare myself too. I have a date with Nino_. Alya thought.

__________

Adrien was already at the beach, waiting for Marinette's arrival. When he turned around, he saw her coming towards his direction.

 _She's beautiful. Cute. Oh my, if I tell her my weakness is her beauty. She will take this as her advantage if she love me too. That is._ He thought. He didn't notice that she was already arrived.

"Close your mouth, Chaton. You'll catch a flies." Marinette laughed. He laughed nervously. "or bugs." He said, looking at her outfit. She blushed really red. After that, they talked about a random things and complimented each other's outfit. Then, the talked became more serious.

"I need to tell you-" Both said at the same time. "You go first-" Both said again. "You first." Marinette said. "Okay." Adrien let out a heavy sighed. He was sweating right now.

"I... uhh... Okay. Here we go. I'm so nervous. Wait a second." He excused. He inhaled and exhaled. There was something he held on his hand from the back. When Marinette looked at his hand and saw a ~~rose~~ bouquet of roses. She blushed non-stop.

"For you." He offered, blushing. "T-t-thank y-you." Marinette stuttered and to the roses.

"I have something important to tell you... I... uh... When I first met you. I don't know. There's a butterfly in my stomach. That is the first time I felt that way. First, I fell in love with your beauty. After I get to know you better, turns out you're actually a good, kind and confident person and your natural clumsiness. I fell in love with you more. So, uh, I just w-want to ask. W-will you be my girlfriend?" He said shyly.

Marinette was lost in thought. _Should I say yes or no? I love him but... am I ready?_ _I'm so nervous right now._ She thought. Blushing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oh... no..." She answered.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> ATTENTION!!! This will be the last chapter for this month. My end of year exam is just right around the corner. Just curious, Which chapter do you like the most?


	12. What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Adrien going to hurt because of Marinette's answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back from my grave! Anw, this isn't the best chapter and FYI, this chapter is a little bit different bcos I post this by using my phone and I can't use bold and italic. But will fix them when I have time.

Adrien's eyes widen when he heard Marinette's answer.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"... I can't believe it! Yes, I will be your girlfriend!" Marinette exclaimed. "I thought you will never ask." She laughed while hugging him tightly. He hugged her back. Then, they let go from the hug.

"Wait... what?! I'm confuse right now. Is that a y-yes o-or a-a n-no?" Adrien stuttered out confused. "It's a yes! I was just shock on what you just confessed." Marinette smiled slyly.

Adrien let out a sighed of relieved. He thought he was going to lost her. "A-Adrien. I have something to give you." Marinette stated.

Marinette took something from her bag. Adrien was curious at that time.

It was a heart-shaped paper in a rose color. She gave the paper to him.

"This is for you. But!... don't read it here. You will laugh at me. It is way too cheesy on what I wrote on the paper." Marinette blushed.

"Okay. But, in one condition, My Lady." Adrien smiled mischievously. Marinette gulped.

"W-What is it?" Marinette asked. He was still thinking while Marinette was lost in thought.

 _Is he going to break up with me?! Oh, no! That's too soon! Think positive, Mari. Remember what Alya said? Don't let the negative thought get in the way... pshhh... of course not... he just ask me out tonight. It's impossible. But... what if-_ She was cut of by Adrien's voice.

"I have a request." Adrien stated. "Go on." Marinette replied. "Is it too early for a kiss?" Suddenly, Adrien became shy at what he just requested.

 _Bad, Adrien! Why did you request a ki-_ His thought was entertained by a pair of lips on his. His eyes went wide at first but then, he given in and melted into the kiss.

It was from his lady after all. Her lips tasted really sweet and soft on his.

He actually didn't want to let go but both of them needed an air. Both blushed as they let go.

"I'm sorry. I-I just love you so much. I can't help it." Marinette laughed nervously.

He suddenly cupped her blushing face. She jumped a little and look through his emerald green eyes.

"Don't be, purrincess. I love you too... Oh no!-" He yelled and Marinette was panicked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She didn't know how to react. "-I can't get your kissable lips out of my mind, right mew. This is all your fault, My Lady."

He liked to tease her. For him, it was kind of cute to see her blushing.

She pushed his nose playfully and rolled her eyes. "Oh gosh! I-I thought you hate the kiss. I'm terrible for thinking such a thing. I'm sorry I'm mumbin-" She was cut off.

This time, it was cut off by Adrien's lips on hers. She then, wrapped her arms around his neck. While Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss.

But the kiss turned into a made out session. They didn't care on what was around them. As long as they were together.

Without them knowing, there were two person spying on them.

__________

They were Alya and Nino. They giggled when they looked at their bestfriend making out non-stop.

They were actually on a date at the Dupain-Cheng Resort. They tookhis as their chance to spy on them.

They didn't mean to stalk them. It was just a coincidence. Alya was fangirling right now.

She recorded the scene from Marinette kissing Adrien until they stopped making out. After that, Alya would be satisfied.

Their foods hadn't come yet.That was why she recorded the whole scene. "Okay, babe. That's enough recording." Nino said.

Before Alya could answer, their foods were arrived. It was a coincidence that Tom and Sabine walked pass them and stopped at their spot.

"What is enough recording, Nino? Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude l. We heard what you said by accident from the distance. Your voice is a little bit louder. What is happening, actually?" Sabine questioned nicely.

"Can you look at that?" Alya pointed to where Adrien and Marinette were. Adrien kissed Marinette's cheek. Tom's and Sabine's eyes widen in satisfaction.

"We knew ADRIENETTE IS CANON." Tom smiled brightly. "I know right? Are they a couple, now?" Sabine asked the two of them.

"I think so... judging by their reaction... my ADRIENETTE SHIP HAS SAILED!"Alya yelled and put her arms in the air.

Nino quickly covered her mouth afraid of someone might hear them. She turned red.

__________

_-Inside Adrien and Nino's apartment-_

Adrien's face was dreamy like he was in a cloud nine. Nino didn't want to bother him since he knew Adrien was in a cloud nine.

He just went straight away to his bedroom. I was already 9:30 p.m. after all.

When Adrien made his way to his room, he remembered about Marinette's love-shaped card and he was curious.

Curiousity did kill the cat. Well, satisfaction brought it back.

He opened the letter, revealing a love quote from his lady. He smiled dreamily when he take a look at it.

_The letter reads:_

_Your hair is golden_   
_Your eyes green iridescent,_   
_When I look at you I would like to share your dreams and thoughts._   
_Yes I want to be your valentine we’ll be good_   
_together._   
_I will love you forever_   
_My heart is yours._

"Is she just answered my letter?" Adrien whispered.

 _Oh, gosh. I can't take her off of my mind right now. With her lips touches mine and... okay, Adrien, you've got it bad, buddy._ Adrien thought.

He giggled at the thought and blushed a little. He couldn't wait to take her on a date but he must tell his parents first.

So, that they didn't have to deal with Andrè Borgeouis about the arranged marriage.

Since tomorrow is Saturday, he must complete his first mission which is telling his parents about he was already in a relationship.

Then, on Sunday, he could take his lady on a date. He couldn't wait any longer. After the lng thinking, he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all for today. Gotta go. Lights out! Ugh, I mean bug out! Uh, umm... whatever. Btw, if you don't mind, you can check this out on my Wattpad account. Feel free to follow ;)


	13. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the parents approve of their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter maybe a little bit short, simple and.. I don't know, boring? Because I haven't continue writing my fanfiction and I just forgot how I done it before. So, I guess I just need to shut up. LOL
> 
> FYI: I changed the format, if puns, it will be in italic.

   As Adrien arrived in front of the mansion in Saturday morning, he kind of felt nervous and ecstatic at the same time. He confidently sure that his parents would approve of his relationship with Marinette. 

   He already told them about her at their first important meeting and it looks like his parents approved it. 

   As soon as he arrived at the main door, he softly knocked on the door and the one that opening the door was non other than his father assistant, Nathalie.

   "Oh, Adrien. Didn't expect you to come here today. What a pleasant surprise!" Nathalie exclaimed and continued, "why are you here, anyway?" Nathalie questioned.

   "Good morning to you too, Nathalie. I just want to meet my parents. Are they busy?" Adrien said.

   "Lucky for you, they're not busy. If you want to meet them, they are both in the living room." Nathalie stated.

   "Thank you, Nathalie. Have a good day!" Then, he ran towards the living room in anticipation.

   "You too, Mr. Agreste!" She called back. _What makes him so excited? It's not normal._ Nathalie wondered. She had no clue.

 __________

   As Adrien reached on the front door, his voice made both of his parents jumped. "Guess what? I'm here to tell you about something important." He stated. 

   His mother started to put both of her palm to her chest. "Adrien, don't do it again, understand?" Emily scolded dramatically.

   "You nearly give us heart attack, son." Continued Gabriel. Adrien chuckled and made his way to them. "Yes mom and dad. Not going to do it again. By the way, good morning." Greeted Adrien.

   "Yeah. Bonjour." Replied his parents at the same time. His parents got suspicious at the way Adrien reacted. He sure is not his normal self.

__________

   As soon as they took their seat, Adrien was sweating heavily. "Okay, Adrien. Is this a good news or a bad news? You have been sweating ever since you arrive in here." Emily concerned.

   Adrien felt guilty for making both of his parents worried but happy at the same time because he was getting good at acting. He chuckled at the thought that he was tricking both of his parents.

   "Actually... I got myself a girlfriend." He said boldly. His parent's eyes widen as he slipped out the word 'girlfriend'. He couldn't read his parent's expression.  _Oh gosh, should I regret what I just said?!_ He thought in horror and panic but was surprised as both of them hugged him.

   "Oh, Adrien. Congratulations!" Emily cheered while still in a hugging position and so was Gabriel. "It's good to know, son. We don't have to deal with André Borgeouis with his so call 'arrange marriage' anymore." Gabriel sighed in relief.

   All of a sudden, realisation hit him. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me this girlfriend is Chloe." Gabriel shake his head. "Of course not." Adrien replied in confident.

   After that, Adrien broke away from the group hug. "Oh yeah, about that. You better tell him as soon as possible. I don't want do deal with Chloe either." He warned. Both of them just laughed at their son.

   Then, Adrien told his parents the whole story from the beginning and told them that the girl he was in a relationship was actually the one he once talked about on their important meeting.

__________

   Meanwhile, Marinette was doing the same conversation as Adrien. "Mama, papa, do you know Adrien?" Marinette questioned while she bit her lower lip. "As in... Adrien Agreste?" Sabine guessed. Marinette just nodded.

   "Adrien Agreste, the one that carry you bridle style last time when you were passed out?" Tom asked while stroking his beard. Marinette went red out of nowhere. "Papa, that's too detail!" Marinette cried. Her father just chuckled at her daughter's antique.

   "We're actually... kind of...  _the thing_... recently." Marinette mentioned word by word shyly.

   "First of all, congratulations on your new bond making! Second of all, we actually already know that because we were spying on you with Alya and Nino last night and..." Sabine  hadn't finish her sentence yet and all of a sudden, Tom interrupted.

   "And third! Did you just make a pun from the fantastic four movie character?" Tom asked his daughter. "Exactly!" Sabine agreed.

   Marinette just shrugged and laughed in embarrassment. "Oopsss, maybe Adrien's puns viruses infected on me now?" She chuckled.

   "You've got it bad, honey." Her mother giggled and shook her head. Then, they continued chatting about Marinette's newfound boyfriend.

__________

**Adrien: So, my lady. How did the talk go?**

**My Lady♥: It went well, actually.**

**My Lady♥: Wait, wait, wait. Where in the world did you know about that?!**

**Adrien: I have my own way. Just kidding! I just talked about it with my parents and I'm guessing that you were doing the same thing.**

**My Lady♥: Hmm, good guess. Did they approve of me?!**

**Adrien: Actually, yes. They love _mew_ but not in a romantic way like I do to  _mew._ ;)♥**

**My Lady♥: You and your puns. You both are soulmate. I just knew it.**

**Adrien: Correction, *you and I are soulmate ;p**

**My Lady♥: You're flirty, aren't you?**

**Adrien: What can I say? I'm expert when it comes to love. But... I only flirt with you, _purrincess._**

**My Lady♥: Again. With the pun.**

**Adrien: I know you love them.**

**My Lady♥: ...**

**My Lady♥: Anyway, I need to go help my parents. Bye! I LOVE YOU ♥**

**Adrien: Bye, I LOVE YOU MORE ♥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope this chapter get a lot of views like it used to be because I'm afraid just because I haven't continue on the chapter, I will get less views. :(
> 
> -

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my english is broken. English is my second language. Tell me more to improve my vocabulary and so on!


End file.
